Mewtwo
''"Since Mew has decided to go to the Haunted Mansion, I have to babysit you brats!" '~ Mewtwo '''Mewtwo is the true host and true main protagonist of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, alongside with his partner Mew, the host. He is considered to be the most cynical of all the hosts (including Seasons 1-2) as he didn't want to reboot the show in the first place, even if he was forced to work alongside with Mew for the challenges. However, there are times when he will poke fun at some of the contestants or even poke fun at Mew. Appearance Similar to Mew, except for purple where his stomach and large tail are. He also has a grumpy look on his face. Personality In terms of personality, Mewtwo can be described as cynical and grumpy most of the time, not even wanting to reboot the show in the first place, but he did it anyway for Mew. When it comes to him and Mew, there are a lot of times when they don't get along at times, but they have their friendly moments. While Mew appears to be more sadistic, Mewtwo at least has his heart in the right place, especially when Mew becomes crazy and Mewtwo has to take care of his well-being to make sure he is alright. It's also revealed he loves cats, as he always wanted a pet meowth in his earlier years, but he was always treated like a weapon, which can describe his hatred towards humans as well. However, just because he's the straight man of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, doesn't mean that he has no cruel intentions like Mew. In The Legend of Monstro episode The Marie Mission, he persuades Marie to destroy Monstro via the mentioning of getting Callie back, indicating his manipulative behavior. Episode Appearances *LuigiFan00001's Twelve Days of Christmas 2015 (debut) *All of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 *Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting *The Legend of Monstro: Cuphead Clash! *The Legend of Monstro: The Marie Mission *Go Shrek or Go Spirits: A Super Smash Bros Ultimate Special Quotes "WE GOT A RUNNER! Stop! In the name of... me!" "Whoa whoa whoa you can't show that on this website!" "I did, but I didn't know Monstro would get in! How did he get in!?" "You're gone, you're out of the game! Go. HOME. No matter how many times you try and come back, you're not gonna be back in the game again. Go away!" "Too bad, so sad, bu-bye." "The rejoin game is called 'Toad Punting'." '''Mew: "*gasp*! Mewtwo! Language!" '"I said 'punting' not cu-" Mew: "Anyways."'' "Your problem, not ours. Where's the big bad Marie we once knew in episodes 1 through 20? I guess reality must have hit you square in the head. Hm, oh well, I don't care. One million dollars, it would help you win Callie, but oh well..." "Challenge time, kiddies!" "Quick, help me push 'em off a cliff." "'''Kamehame'- just kidding!"'' "'''Hadou'- oh whatever."'' "Well I love cats." Trivia * Although Mewtwo is not as evil as Mew in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, he has been shown as more vile in other shows. * In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, Mewtwo is the realist. * Mewtwo has been cited as one of LuigiFan's favorite legendary pokemon. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Hosts Category:Serious Characters Category:Grumps Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Mascots Category:Pokémon Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Magic Elementals